Yugi's Masion
by Lummanarra
Summary: A parody on Luigi's Mansion.  Young Yugi Mutou wins a haunted masion from a contest he didn't even enter.
1. A Strange Messege

**A/N This is my first fanfiction that is more than one chapter long, and also the first one I'm accually putting up on I got this idea from playing Luigi's Mansion a few days ago and realized that Luigi's name is somewhatkindanotreally close to Yugi.**

"Of course I'd like another hamburger," said an unsually short teen and the 'hero' of our little story. "Who do you think I am, some vegitarian?"

BAM BAM BAM!

"Why did you have to hit me with the good rolling pin?"

BAM BAM BAM!

Finaly, after this, young Yugi Mutou finally realized it wasn't whoever he was dreaming about hitting him with a rolling pin but was a knock at the door.

BAM BAM BAM!

"I'm coming," he called out as he dragged himself out of bed, wondering what had kept him up so late at night... At this moment he suddenly rememberd and had a super epic flashback!...super special awsome

Stop! Flashback Time 

"I'm just going to finish this chapter, then I'll go to sleep. Wow! It's 2:46 A.M. already... Since I stayed up this late I might as well finish this Personashipping fic!"

Yep, he stayed up reading fanfiction of off

End Flashback 

"That was one good fic...Oh yeah, the door," he said pretty nonchalantly as he opened the door.

"Yugi Mutou?" said a short, fat, and orange woman with her hair in a bump. Her voice a strong Jersey accent.

"Umm... Yea? That's me," he just couldn't stop stairing at her carrot-like skin.

"A letter for you, sign here,"

"Why do I have to sign for a letter?" He inquired as he signed the sheet anyway.

"You just do. Bye!"

As he looked up he saw nobody there. "Must have been the Jersey Devil, I hope I didn't just sell my soul," saying this as he walked back into his cramped apartment he rented to show his brother that he can survive without him. No matter what though, his brother still looked down to him. He got angry everytime he thought about it so he quickly dropped that subject.

He sat down at his poor excuse for a table and tore open the letter,on a random decision he decided to read it outloud. "Dear Yugi Mutou, congratulations! You have just won a mansion, inclosed is a poorly drawn map to it...We know what your thinking, you didn't just sell your soul, she just wanted your autograph...She's weird like that, I mean have you seen her skin? She's like an umpa lumpa for Ra's sake!" After thinking this over for a good minute he decided..."this sound pretty legit, I better call my jerk of a brother and rub it in his face. Wait, when did I enter a contest? Whatever."

After just noticing he was talking to himself for a good 5 minutes he decided he better follow through with his pointless one-sided conversation, he finally called his brother.

"Hey, Yami, guess what!"

"What?"

"I just like, totally, like like, won a mansion, and like, yeah"

"How many times have I told you not to believe those stupid pop-up things online?"

"A good 20 times," he replied kinda butt hurt that his brother wouldn't believe him. "But I got this letter delieved to me,"

"Well, if they took the time to deliever mail to you, I mean, you get nothing besides bills. I'll have to believe you." Yami said as he figured he'll just find a way to outsmart his brother to give it to him.

"Well, I'm assuming you know where it is so meet me there and we can celebrate!" Wow, this child needs help.

"Yeah, I do accually." Never mind "I am me aren't I? But, how about you meet me there?" He was planning to rough up the place a bit, make it look rundown. And do a couple things to make it seem haunted.

"Awsome! I'll be there around 8 A.M. tomarrow,"

"Ok, bye" and he hung up... what a jerk.

After being frozen in time for remembering why he moved out, he decided he should probably eat.

A Bunch of Boring Stuff I'm too Lazy to Type About Later 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Stupid alarm clock. Egh, I'm still tired...Whatever, I don't want to be late, time to get ready."

Meanwhile, With Our Favorite Jerk 

"Hmm, this looks like the place. I can feel it in my bones," said a certain over-confident person. "Time to ruin a couple things, splash some fake blood on the walls, maybe write a few...who the hell are you? No. Go Away!"

**A/N: Oh, Yami, what a jerk. As you may be able to see, he is one of my least favorite characters.**


	2. Oh Joy, a Haunted Mansion

**A/N: Yep, this is the next chapter...Not really much else to say.**

The Forest Surrounding the Mansion 

"Wow, this poorly drawn map is poorly drawn, who would have thought," Noticed our very special Yugi. Despite this, getting lost in the woods, and the storm he found the mansion anyway.

It was a large rectangle house with a big door directly in the middle of the structure with one lit window on either side of the door. Making it look like it was a monster.

Yugi didn't care though, he just wanted to go in and sit down...And getting away from the creepy crows would be a plus.

While walking up the the mansion he became steadily more and more nervous. By the time he reached the door, he was shaking and jumping at every sound. Giving it an educational guess he figured it was just his excitment.

He reached for the door and opened it. "Yami? Yami!" he called hopelesly for his brother. He didn't see him in the foyer so he guessed he was exploring the house a little bit.

Directly in front of the door he just walked through was another door, this door had some strange thorn things on it that were pulsing. He passed this off as something his brother did as a joke...At least he hoped, but they were really real looking.

Over these doors were 2 flights of stairs, one on each side. After standing there for a minute, he decided he would take the right flight of stairs. Taking each step carefully he eventually made it up the stairs to a hallway sort of thing, with a set of doors when you walk up and one to the left of him.

Yugi chose the set infront of him only to find it lock. "What the? They could at least gave me a skeleton **(1)** key."

"Heh heh heh"

"Yami? If that's you open this door right now!" Rolling his eyes, Yugi walked down the stairs.

When reaching the bottom of the stairs Yugi looked up to see a key surrounded by orange mist. Ofcourse, this scared the shlate out of him, so he gasped and fell backwards. Dropping the key, the orange mist floated up the stairs and into the locked room.

"Oh my Ra. What on Earth and Shadow Realm was that? Huh, it looked like it dropped something," Yugi got up and picked up the key and inspected it. "Oh, I hope this is one of your pranks, Yami. Well, I'll just put it in my bottomless-pit-of-a-pocket **(2)**."

Doing so as he walked back up the stairs and to the locked door. He inserted the key, turned it, and slowly reached for the doorknob pulling it open.

Flipping on his flashlight only to have the batteries die almost instantly he creeped through the dark room. Suddenly, this orange ghost pops out of nowhere and scares poor Yugi. Just as it seems the end for our tiny guy, an old man comes to the rescue with a vacuum cleaner and attempts to suck up the ghost.

He gave the ghost a good challenge but unfortuanatly, he was just too old. Soon, the ghost broke free of the old man's grip and 'poofed' away.

"Ouch, this seems to happen alot lately," grunted the old man. "Maybe it's time for me to finally retire." Quickly noticing the young man, he walked over and greeted him. "Nice to meet you, sonny boy. I'm Professor M. Solomon. What are you doing around here anyway? I'd be careful whatever the reason, this house seems to have more ghosts everyday."

"Heh ha heh" laughed 3 ghosts that remind me of Kool-aid.

"Oh no, this might not be a good place to have a chat. Follow me, it's our only hope."

The two quickly opened the door and slammed it in the ghosts' faces. After stumbling down the stairs and running out of the foyer, they ran accross the front yard to a small house deeper in the woods.

**A/N: I think this chapter is shorter than the first one.**

**(1): a skeleton key is often referred to a key that can unlock almost any lock**

**(2): in the game, Luigi puts everything in his back pockets**


	3. SoulVessel 9001

**A/N: Oh, sorry this is mostly dialog, but that's because that's what is needed. Hoorah, story structure perhaps?**

In The Lab 

"Thank you for rescuing me, Professor. By the way, my name is Yugi," thanked Yugi when he had calmed down a bit.

"Anytime, so, your name is Yugi? I have this wierd feeling that this is all destined, but it could just be gas. Well, nice to meet you," replied Professor M. Solomon. Who was, at the moment, replacing Yugi's batteries.

"Where are we?"

"What? Sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing. Did you ask where we are? Well, we are in my Lab. This is were I sleep; eat; and follow my favorite hobby, ghosts. You never did answer why you're here," he said as he handed back Yugi's flashlight.

"Oh, sorry. I won this mansion in a contest I don't remember entering. I came hear to meet my brother."

"You won _that _in a contest?" The Professor said as he pointed out the window. "And you don't even remember entering? Hmm...Suspicious. You accually believe it's there then, don't you? Well, I've been living in this cozy little hut since around my 20s, and as you can see, I'm pretty old. That mansion appeared just a couple days ago, it's really unsetteling to go to sleep one night with the moon shining through your window and then wake up for a glass of milk and then BAM random mansion. I think those little poltergeists have fooled us all. But I am old and a bit crazy, so this could be a sign of dementia. Anyway, I sure wouldn't enjoy winning a haunted mansion in a contest I didn't even enter. Hmm...Now that we're out of the darkness, and I can get a good look at you. You sorta look like a guy who went into the mansion earlier, he saw me but didn't even stop to talk. He had hair like yours, with only a few more strand-things of blonde and was a little taller. Then again, I could finally be cracking."

"What? That sounds like my brother, I hope Yami is okay... Even if he is a jerk to me sometimes," chimed in Yugi, finally breaking the old man's epic paragraph of semi-explaining things.

"What? That was your brother? This can't be good. I'm sorry for your loss, he wouldn't stand a chance against all those ghosts whithout my help! You have to go rescue him!"

"M-m-m-me? Can't we just call Ghost Busters?"

"There's no time! Here's the plan, I'll teach you how to capture the ghosts so you can save your brother."

"If you say so, thanks."

The Training Room 

"This is the vacuum system I modified to capture ghosts." Professor M. Solomon said as he handed Yugi a vacuum looking thing. "I call it the. Are you ready for this? I call it the SoulVessel 9001 **(1)**. It can suck up just about anything but it's made for your everyday ghost. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Um, ok," said Yugi as he switched the power on and aimed at a cobweb. To his surprise it accually worked well and had strong suction power.

"It doesn't matter how strong or stubborn your brother is, he is most likely in big trouble. Besides, ghosts are stange creatures. It takes alot more than stong willpower and muscle to beat them...Although that does help. It's smart to use this niffty little device, it's a sure win. It's their Achilles' heel...Atleast I hope. Well, how about we start your training?" After switching the lights off the Professor said, "They seem to dwell in the darkness, what cowards. They try to avoid light at all means. That means, if you hit them with the beam from your flashlight, it should paralyse them for a short amount of time. That's when you take advantage and suck them up. Try your best to pull away from them so they don't drag you around like they did to me earlier, you'll get hurt less that way...Just try it out, you'll learn more from accually doing it rather than hear me lecture you about it." He opened a hatch and let out a ghost he had caught earlier and had stored away, thinking it might come in handy.

Yugi switched off his flashlight and searched around the room for the ghost, it didn't take him long to see an orange blob coming at him from the far left corner of the room. Carefully approaching it, he turned on his flashlight and stunned the ghost. It revealed it's heart. Doing as he was told earlier he pressed the button on the hose of the vacuum on his back and sucked up the ghost. It took about 10 seconds for it to finally go in, Yugi guessed that this was the amount of heart it had.

"Remember, it will show you it's heart when it's properly stunned. That's your que to kick into action." He then pressed another button, opening another hatch, and let out a similiar ghost to the previous one.

Hearing the noise of a door opening behind him, Yugi turned around startled and forgot to turn off his flashlight. He was too far away from the ghost to paralyze it. So as soon as it was hit with the beam of light, it vanished in thin air.

"You can't be too far when you flash your light at them. If you are, it won't properly stun them and they will 'poof' away," scolded Solomon as he pressed yet another button to open a couple latches for two ghosts this time.

Remebering this advice, Yugi switched off his flashlight imidiatly and searched around the room for the apparitions. It took him awhile to notice the two almost solid clouds of mist creeping up on him from behind. Getting freaked out by the closest one long enough, he switched on his flashlight and was able to stun the one nearest to him and suck it up. Again, this one had 10 lifepoints.

"Good, good, when dealing with big numbers like that, wait for as many as them get as close to you as possible. Then...BAM stun them and suck 'em all up at once." Pushing a button to open a latch and summon two more ghosts to the match.

This time they were cast farther apart. Yugi used this as an advantage and destroyed one monster at a time. Each one having the patterned 10 life points.

"Keep improving your form, kid. Or you'll never help your brother in time. Here comes another batch." hitting a button to conjour up 5 ghosts this time, one from each summoning pad.

Yugi, getting stressed shined his light in a circle. Making 2 out of the 5 dissapear and leaving one stunned. He battled with the one he had stunned and banished it into the SoulVessel 9001. Then, moving on to the two coming at him in almost the same area. Sucking them both up at the same time.

"Wonderful, capturing these ghouls means uniting the flashlight and SoulVessel 9001 as a team. This seems good enough. Let's see how many you've contained. Nice, seven ghosts. That's a good start, Yugi. Looks like you've worked hard, how about a little break in my once beautiful gallery? I'm proud of it."

"Um, sure that sounds f-f-fine," stuttered poor Yugi, guess fighting ghosts is going to have to take some time to get used to.

"Wonderful, let's head off then. Shall we?"

The Gallery 

"Welcome to my little cozy gallery. I used to have 21 beautiful pictures,from my very famous ghost collection, hanging on these very walls. Alas, only the frames are left now! What a waste of space. At the moment there are only a couple of statues now, but feel free to have a look around. You can also check things out with the Millenium Puzzle I gave you, it's a camera, phone thing, map, and a way to keep trach of all the cool things you may find. It may tell you a little about something that's confusing you. Use it questining places also. It's also a good idea to give some things a good shove or tap to open them up, you may find some interesting things in cabinets and such. Just don't do it on the angel statues, it's creepy what they do. heh heh heh"

"Ok" Yugi let his curoisity get the better of him and decided to give the angel statues a little shove anyway. To his surprise, the wings started to flap. "Woops..." Trying to pretend like it didn't happen, Yugi went to talk to the Professor to get out of place and away from those angels. "Um, excuse me."

"Done appreciating 'art' my boy or would you rather ask me a question about the technology I gave you?"

"I'd like to go back to the lab"

"Okay, of we go then"

The Lab 

"Would you like to go to the mansion now, Yugi?" inquired the Professor.

"Yes, p-p-please." stutterd Yugi

"Alright, I'll see you to it then." He then led Yugi to the door of the lab and watched him as he walked towards the eerie mansion looming over them. "Be carefull!" He called as he waved.

**A/N Once again, sorry for all that dialouge, but that's what happens at this point in the game. **

**(1): a parody on the DuelDisk and Poltergust 3000, with a popular internet meme thrown in**


End file.
